Hit
Hit, '''known as the '''Legendary Hitman or Never-Miss Hit an incredibly skilled assassin who has never once failed in his job, killing each target with a single strike. The Police Force have been after him for a while and have classed him as a Villain, but they have found next to zero information on him, he is pretty much a ghost. Appearance: Hit is a tall, muscular humanoid with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, turtleneck, dark purple, blue, and grey trench coat. He wears a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, and dark purple wrist guards. He has a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. His pants are dark cyan and he wears a pair of dark purple boots with black toe-and-heel armor. Personality: Hit is stoic and composed, constantly appearing emotionless and indifferent to most events. An expert in his craft, Hit shows great confidence and fortitude in any challenge presented before him. Hit also seems to be confident in his abilities. Showing a very no-nonsense attitude, he is straight to the point and speaks no more than necessary. To which, Hit will carry out his contracts, no matter whom his targets may be, nor can he be bribed or convinced to turn away from the assignment. More to his unwavering commitment and resolve, even when at a disadvantage, Hit refuses to back down from the challenge, choosing to face the opponent head-on. While an assassin, Hit is shown to be very trustworthy and honorable, as he will reveal himself to the target, as he does not believe in striking from behind, and explaining why he is present. Against one he is not required to kill, he will show mercy, offering his opponents a chance to surrender, and uses no more strength than absolutely necessary. While solemn in attitude, Hit believes in being fair, showing his respect by action. A warrior at heart, Hit is shown to enjoy a true challenge, Even on mission, should the opponent prove capable enough, his hardened demeanor will give way somewhat to all his martial artist spirit to revel in the competition. Also, while proud and confident in his raw might, he is a firm believer that the most important aspect in any fight is skill and tactics. Even more, he is humble enough to admit to his own mistakes. Powers and Abilities: Quirk - Time Skip: Time-Skip - Hit's signature technique where he can manipulate time and skip it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Hit moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. Hit can also go into the Parallel World in combination with Time Skip. Intangibility - Hit is able to transfer his physical body to his parallel world in order to avoid opponents' attacks, but he still appears in the ordinary world. Hit cannot physically attack an opponent while remaining intangible, he can still attack using his invisible energy blasts. Fighting Techniques: * Vital Point Attack - Hit's primary method of attack. He attacks using the Phoenix Eye Fist method of punching in order to focus all of the energy from his blows into one point, thus increasing their effectiveness. Hit aims only for his opponent's vital spots, allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. * Deadly Intent - A stance Hit takes where he puts his hands in his pockets to conceal his movements before using Time-Skip to strike his opponent. * Icy Glare - Hit looks at his opponent then he quickly uses Time-Skip, to assault the opponent. From the opponent's perspective, Hit doesn't seem to be moving at all. He used this attack to defeat Frost. * Time Freeze - Hit continued to improve his performance, he was able to refine his Time-Skip to rather than jump ahead momentarily in time, completely freeze the progression of time around him, enabling him to dodge virtually any attack. * Cage of Time - By striking an opponent after having continually used Time-Skip, Hit is able to attach a "time cage" to them, it initially appears as a strange effect on his opponent where they were struck before taking effect: ensnaring their movements by keeping them suspended in time. * Tides of Time - Hit possess a personal dimension created with the skipped time Hit stores upon using Time-Skip over the entire course of his existence. He can even bring others into his dimension while the rest of time stood frozen. History: Hit has been an assassin for a long time. He is famous for his highly efficient work at his job as all of his past assassinations were successfully completed. His signature for completing each assignment is to kill the target in a single strike.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Criminal Category:Assassin Category:Time Quirk Category:Martial Artist